The present invention relates to sporting event viewing accessories and more particularly to a sports binocular assembly that includes an adjustable head securing strap, an AM/FM/SCANNER radio with earphone secured to the adjustable head securing strap, and a user focusable binocular assembly pivotally connected to the adjustable head securing strap by a pair of positioning arms, each rigidly extending from one of the binocular elements at an angle xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d of between twenty-five and forty-five degrees.
It is often desirable to use binoculars for better viewing the action while attending sporting events and the like. Although binoculars provide a useful mechanism for enhancing viewing of the event, they are often bothersome because the user must continuously dedicate at least one hand to supporting the binoculars. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a binocular assembly that included a hands free support mechanism for supporting the binoculars in front of the user""s eyes without using any of the user""s hands.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a sports binocular assembly that includes an adjustable head securing strap, an AM/FM/SCANNER radio with earphone secured to the adjustable head securing strap, and a user focusable binocular assembly pivotally connected to the adjustable head securing strap by a pair of positioning arms, each rigidly extending from one of the binocular elements at an angle xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d of between twenty-five and forty-five degrees.
Accordingly, a sports binocular assembly is provided. The sports binocular assembly includes an adjustable head securing strap, an AM/FM/SCANNER radio with earphone secured to the adjustable head securing strap, and a user focusable binocular assembly pivotally connected to the adjustable head securing strap by a pair of positioning arms, each rigidly extending from one of the binocular elements at an angle xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d of between twenty-five and forty-five degrees.